User talk:Byeee
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FarmVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Calf (disambiguation) page. If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DHA (Talk) 06:04, February 16, 2011 Cattle You'll probably noticed that I was very active in the Calf articles recently. I went to see if wikia listed the stats for one of my animals, and noticed the breed lists were quite disorganized. In the process of organizing, I went slightly overboard. Here's a my reasoning about some of the stuff that you may be interested in: * I re-sized Template:Breeding to use a variable width rather than an absolute width (It was overlapping the infobox on several pages). This has the bonus of making it more accessible. * I removed the Ox from the Template:CattleNav, with the reasoning that since we don't include other bovids (like water buffalo or yaks) because they don't go in the Dairy Farm, we shouldn't include other non-Dairy Farm animals. A rename of the Template:CattleNav to Template:DairyNav is probably eventually in order, or perhaps a sub-template (e.g., expanded CattleNav to include non-Dairy, and transclude DairyNav into it). If I ever get any motivation to do so, I'll post to the template's talk page first. * Re-arranged (alphabetized) Template:Cows, Template:Calves, and the Adoption Table on Calf (disambiguation). This was purely to make it easier to spot duplicate or missing animals. Ordering by release date was causing some missing/duplication when animals were re-released, or added out of order. I left Calf and Cow at the top of the lists, so that editors would not be confused and think they needed to correct a doubled word. Either tonight, or some time within the next week, I am planning to double-check Template:Cows for errors, add Template:Breeding to the Cow pages that are missing it, and possibly do a bit of clean-up as I go. Hopefully, I won't disrupted your Project too much. I am trying to avoid editing in the same place at the same time as you, so that we don't have conflicting page versions. Kudos to you for taking on such a huge project! --Vandraedha 19:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Projects I can readily understand WIP. Quite a few of these are pretty big long term projects. :-) Anything to make data entry easier and clearer is a good thing, IMHO. I'm not sure how to go about getting an official "Project" namespace, although I'm sure one of the admins or bureaucrats can point you in the right direction. --Vandraedha 18:35, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Templates Be sure to take a look at some of the existing complex templates for ideas (and what not to do), like the ones for horses/foals, seeds and trees (auto-features). The Events templates are a good example of how to nest, we could do something like: (Template:AnimalNav/Cattle/Dairy Farm, Template:AnimalNav/Cattle/Cow, Template:AnimalNav/Cat, etc). This could work for the Breeding template as well, (e.g. - Template:Breeding, Template:Breeding/Stable, Template:Breeding/Dairy Farm, Template:Sheep Pen). You'll notice I used the official game names for the buildings. It's not because I like the name (I don't), it's because I'm trying to keep the style the same as the rest of the wiki (use actual game names, prefer singular). I'm not on FVEC yet, so I don't know how difficult it will be to modify the template to accommodate Sheep Breeding. I see the main Template needing a space for Sire, Dam, Offspring, and Announcement. The specific parameters of how those cells are filled can be set on each sub-Template. Any table on the main Breeding "X" page could auto-populate by pulling from the pages with that template on it. As far as User:Byeee/Breeding and User:Byeee/BreedNursery, I think you may be better served by something like Template:Tree. A word of caution about your templates: currently the line color| in the Animal infobox is used specifically for dog colors. I have no idea why, but this may mean you can't use it without breaking things. You should to discuss this with someone more familiar with that line in the template. I like most of what you've done with User:Byeee/NurseryBarn, I like how the calves are grouped. I don't like the fact that there isn't any text to go with the images (my POV: best practices = functioning > accessible > pretty. That doesn't mean it can't look pretty and be functional at the same time). You could easily change the name of the first column to "baby animal" or similar, and include the horses & ponies. You might want to try using the Multiple Image Template. BTW - There's now an adopt image for Red Calf (and two others). Currently, the only images missing are for Purple Calf, and the unreleased stuff. I don't have the ability to rename the current (File:Blue Calf Birth.png) so that it is using the current "Adopt -icon.png" naming scheme (it does need a better pic, but I'll work with what we have). --Vandraedha 18:35, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm still not sure what the User:Byeee/Nav/Animal/Cattle colored line is supposed to be for. It's not showing a mouse-over when viewed from my desktop in Firefox 4 (at 1280x760 resolution, with the latest Java). The lines show up behind the images on a mobile browser, which definitely obscures them (plus they don't have any "on hover" information, either. Don't forget to move Ox down with the other non-Dairy Farm Bovids. It is unlikely (but not impossible) they will ever go into the Dairy Farm, as they are usually males that have been castrated and trained as draft animals. Don't forget to include Water Buffalo in your Bovids (they're the traditional animal used to produce Mozzarella cheese!). ::I really like the look of Growth 4 on User:Byeee/NurseryBarn when viewed from my desktop. Unfortunately, viewed from mobile, my request for text seems to be ill-advised (all the text is overlapping badly). So far, as long as we include alt text, the best replacement candidate looks like the first Growth table on your page. How hard would it be to add in the foals? If you prefer, the table could split it into two tables, but then we'd have to always make sure to keep some text in between so the layout doesn't try to stick the two tables together. ::Moving templates from your user page the main namespace is easy, you just have to copy them to the existing template. HOWEVER, I would encourage you to use the sandbox for the template first before you replace a template if it is currently seen on a lot of pages. Are you familiar with how sandboxes work? ::Are you referring to the in-game categories or the Wikia categories? If you're referring to the Wikia categories, all you have to do is add the parent category page to the child page (e.g. type Category:Cattle on the page Category:Cows). If you're referring to in-game categories, I think that can vary by what the developer had for breakfast. --Vandraedha 17:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Breeding I think it's important to keep the Nursery barn, horse Stable, Cattle breeding, and Horse breeding separate pages. Although the building pages would be fairly sparse, I wouldn't want to merge both pages into it. And, I think that all four pages can stand on their own (with a little editor love). Ideally, I'd like to see Nursery & Stable only discuss the building, with a brief summary about transformations, and redirects to the main Cattle & Horse breeding articles where specifics would be discussed. There would be one image on the template on the individual animal's page; and an image map, template or table on the specific breeding page. There would be no breeding templates on the various building pages. I see Cattle & Horse breeding both as sub-pages of Breeding (a disambiguation page), along with hatching chickens, and the results of the sheep pen (as soon as that's worked out). The current tables that hold the icons of the various calves could be moved to Icons, or somewhere similar,if we want to keep it for reference. --Vandraedha 18:35, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Navbars I think the reason for the Beef & Dairy on the CattleNav was probably because at the time of it's creation, there was some conflict amongst the editors regarding how to group the animals, both on various animal navbars, and on the main animal navbar. Some of the editors at that time were adding "based on real world" links to various animal pages, and carrying over the "real world" groupings to the Nav boxes. Others were trying to group the animals by release date, or game function. As a result, the Nav boxes got pretty confusing. I would love to see the AnimalNav using Nested Nav boxes. But, I think getting everyone to agree on a hierarchy might be challenging (this doesn't mean it shouldn't be tried). I am biased towards game function, then taxonomy, then speculative (for an example: Building (Dairy Farm - Cow, Nursery - Calf), Non-building (Ox, Yak, Water Buffalo), and unreleased (Secret Cow, Red Brown Calf). I would probably group the calves & foals under each of their parents, meaning the Nursery section would be split into two parts just below each parent section. I have a very rough example at User:Vandraedha/sandbox. But there are other ways you could sort. I'm not sure why you've got colored lines under the animals, but you should be aware that you can still play FarmVille quite well even if you're color-blind. As far as the Belted Calf, I haven't seen anything (from an official source) in the official forums regarding whether or not it goes in the Nursery. I would consider the inability to put the Belted Calf in the Nursery a bug (like the Snow Stallion was). Because I don't have any at the moment, I can't attempt to reproduce it, or file a bug report (I did put one in my Nursery barn long ago, it transformed into a Holstein Cow). I think the reasoning behind the "Alternate Breeds" section was to create a workaround to the old Animal Navbars at the bottom of the page. If you ask me whether or not it's better to keep or remove the "Alternate Breeds" box, I'm currently leaning slightly towards keep. I think a better Navbox is needed first. (Long term project) --Vandraedha 18:35, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I updated some of the Animal sub-Navbars so that they will include the AnimalNav & add the page to the category of navbar animal. --Vandraedha 17:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :::The inclusion of the Animal Navbar on the sub-bars was wasting too much bandwidth, and going the wrong direction. Changed it to text links. --Vandraedha 15:15, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Breeding Sheep I was trying to fix it so that Sheep Pen only talked about acquisition, construction, and summarized breeding (like the other functional structures). I screwed up when I was trying to move the Breeding (it's huge, and likely to get larger) info off the Sheep Pen page and onto it's own home page (Breeding Sheep). It's currently on Sheep Breeding awaiting merge. I left a merge request message on User talk:DHA's page, but if you know how & feel like doing it yourself, you could as well. From what little I've seen so far, the breeding results do actually have a pattern. The trick is going to be figuring it out, and figuring out how to explain it on the wiki. FYI - Bruno + Scared Ewe = electric green adult sheep (I was at a friend's house while they & others were on their farms testing. Sorry, I don't have screenshots). Whatever the results, I'm guessing they're going to make the existing breeding pages look primitive... Hopefully, it will be simple to figure out the results. --Vandraedha 08:54, March 28, 2011 (UTC) calf icons Good news! As far as I can tell, all of the existing "calf born" images have been renamed to follow the "Adopt (name)-icon.png" guideline. I think all of the currently released calves are listed on the calf disambig page, if you want to look. I have been trying to add them to [[:Category:Calf icons]] as I go, but I have probably missed a few. --Vandraedha 21:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Categories & Names Don't worry too much about how the categories stack. Think of categories more like tags (that you can nest). You can actually cross-reference the categories, so if you look at the bottom of the page for Calf icons, you'll notice that it is in both an animal icons category, and an animal category. When you look at the animal icons category, you will notice that it is in both the animal category, and an icons category. While I wouldn't necessarily want to put all of the images into the various animal categories (it would make a mess), we can easily add the CATEGORY for the icons into several different parent categories. You'll notice that Calf icons are nested as Animals-->Cattle-->Calf. They also nest as Animals-->Animal Icons-->Calf icons. Two ways to get to the same place. :-D My preference is to use the in-game name (Dairy Farm). Be prepared to either edit for redlinks or put in a redirect though. A lot of people like to call it Dairy Barn (I do it on accident, and have to correct constantly). --Vandraedha 00:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::BTW - Currently any page that uses the navbar will also add that page to the category. For example, also adds the page to [[:Category:Sheep]]. All of those categories nest into [[:Category:Animals]]. ::I also made a new navbar for your confusion. I moved Unicorns from the horsenav to their own bar , along with the donkeys & other equines that don't go into the horse stable. ::You might be interested in what I've done at . It's a WIP, but eventually I'd like to get all of the existing Breed lists moved so that they are a sub-page of Breeds, so that we can keep track of what is where. I split up the horses, because they were getting unwieldy. I'm sure I'll get flack from someone about the way I split them up, but my logic so far has been "items that the game says X amount can into building Y (or count for achievement)", "all Y that turn into Z", "items the game treats special", and then "lots of items with a very similar type or skin". This way the breeds templates will hopefully be more organized, and animals restricted to only lists that really are similar. (I can dream, can't I?) --Vandraedha 01:15, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Nesting Templates in Navbars It is technically possible to make a template pull from a list, but I haven't figured out how to make it work (yet). It's on my "to learn" list. --Vandraedha 01:34, April 4, 2011 (UTC) images for new goals Hi, can you add the Icons for the new goals? I haven't come that far yet. I'll take me one more day or so. Ackermann-Talk 18:37, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello Byeee I'd appreciate it if some of the editors check my forum message about the dog splash screen that was recently removed due to users complaining about it. Thanks so much! --Liliana (my talk). 11:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC)